The Akatsuki's War
by Makushimu
Summary: L'Akatsuki s'en va-t-en guerre. Mais Sasori et Orochimaru, les nouveaux venus, sont-ils fiables ? Et si un complot interne menaçait l'organisation ? Une aventure sanglante qui revient sur le passé et les origines de nombreux membres de l'Aka.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous. Voici ma première fanfic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme vous le verrez, j'ai pris pas mal de libertés parr apport à l'oeuvre de Kishimoto, ne cherchant pas à garder une cohérence intacte : je l'assume totalement !

N'hésitez pas à me mettre des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou pour critiquer certains points, afin que je puisse progresser au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Vu que c'est ma première fic - mais je l'espère pas ma dernière - il doit y avoir de nombreux points à améliorer !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Prologue **

_C'était un dimanche d'été comme un autre au village de Suna._

_Le soleil était pesant. Le vent était chaud, mais fort._

_Comme souvent, le petit Sasori était seul..._

_Et comme souvent, quand Sasori était seul, il jouait avec ses pantins, dans le sable._

_Rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui ne l'intéressait. Le destin de son village ne le regardait pas._

_Et c'est pour ça qu'il fut surprit quand il vit le visage d'un colosse brun qui lui souriait. Le vent volait dans ses mèches de cheveux qui, du coup, lui cachaient ses yeux._

_"Salut Petit. Comment tu t'appelles ?"_

_Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il se demanda qui était cet homme étrange qui s'intéressait à lui._

_Le brun s'agenouilla pour que leurs yeux soient au même niveau..._

_"Alors, petit ?"_

_Il avait une voix grave mais douce et rassurante._

_"Je m'appelle Sasori..." répondit l'enfant_

_Le brun souria._

_"C'est un joli prénom. Ca te dirait qu'on deviennent amis, Sasori ?"_

_Sasori sentait un frisson dans son dos. Malgré sa voix douce, cet homme le terrifiait. _

...

CRAC !

Sasori se réveilla brusquement. Il était tremblant, comme à chaque fois que cet homme apparaissait dans ses cauchemars. pourquoi ? Pourquoi des dizaines d'années après, faisait-il encore ces rêves ?

Peu importait : il y avait un danger immédiat.

Il avait entendu un bruit : quelqu'un venait de déjouer le piège qu'il avait mis à l'entrée de sa grotte et de pénétrer dans son antre...


	2. Dans l'antre du marionnettiste

**Chapitre 1 - Dans l'antre du marionnettiste**

Oui. Pas de doute. Il avait reconnu le bruit. Celui de Rahiko, le pantin gardien de la grotte. Un pied sur le mauvais fil qui traîne sur le sol, et la marionnette lance toute une artillerie de lames empoisonnées. Mais vu le bruit de craquement qui avait retenti,Sasori savait que Rahiko était en miettes. L'adversaire qui venait de pénétrer dans l'antre de Sasori des sables rouges n'avait rien d'un débutant et n'était en aucun cas à sous-estimer. La voix qu'il entendit, derrière lui, ne lui était pas familière.

« Bonsoir, Sasori-sama… quel endroit sinistre pour un homme tel que vous… ne vous y sentez-vous pas seul ? »

-La compagnie de mes pantins m'est bien plus agréable que celle des hommes, mon garçon… » lui répondit-il avant de laisser un silence tendu s'installer… son ton durcit d'un cran lorsqu'il demanda "Qui es-tu pour oser troubler ainsi mon repos, pauvre fou ? »

-Il serait inespéré qu'un homme comme vous ai eu vent de mes exploits, Sasori-sama… mais si mon nom pouvait vous inspirer un quelconque souvenir, j'en serais honoré… je suis Orochimaru, je fais partie d'une organisation dans laquelle votre art trouverait un plein épanouissement… »

-Je ne suis pas intéressé, qui que tu sois, et quelle que soit la personne qui t'envoie. Retourne la d'où tu viens ou tu mourras. »

Orochimaru savait que ce ne serait pas simple. Mais il ne se découragerait pas aussi vite.

-Permettez-moi d'insister Sasori-sama… »

Sasori se retourna brutalement. Orochimaru put admirer la magnifique armure de son adversaire, protégé par une de ses marionnette, avant de sentir la queue de celle-ci s'enrouler autour de son bras. Il fut attiré violemment vers son ennemi qui fit apparaître une lame le long de son bras droit. Orochimaru eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour en éjecter sa langue qui s'enroula autour de son membre, pour l'immobiliser. La queue projeta Orochimaru contre un mur, mais celui-ci se rattrapa a temps, ayant juste le temps de voir un visage de bois foncer vers lui à grande vitesse. Une autre marionnette. Orochimaru savait qu'en aucun cas il ne fallait être blessé par une quelconque arme de Sasori. Il s'élança de mur en mur, poursuivi par la marionnette dont la vitesse le surprenait. Soudain, il entendu deux bruits étranges. Des fléchettes empoisonnées. Heureusement, l'environnement favorisait son ninjutsu doton, et lui permettait d'établir des boucliers d'argile capable de le couvrir aux moments opportuns. Soudain, Orochimaru entendit le bruit d'un second déplacement.

« Meurs… » la voix de Sasori était glaciale, tandis que Sojan, la seconde marionnette que manipulait le maître des lieux crachait un nuage étrange sur le sannin… « du métal... mais comment ?» s'exclama Orochimaru…

Mais a peine eu-t-il dit ça que Sojan s'accrocha à lui.

« Sojan est une marionnette en expérimentation, déviée de la plus puissante de ma collection. Elle est équipée d'aimant, tu ne pourra pas l'empêcher de s'agripper à toi…. C'est la fin ! » A peine eu-t-il dit ça que la marionnette explosa dans un tremblement qui fit craindre un instant à Sasori que la grotte ne s'effondre. Une fois cette peur dissipée, Sasori eu un petit ricanement en pensant aux notes explosives qui étaient intégrées à sa marionnette… Évidemment, la puissance et l'efficacité de la marionnette avait été volontairement limitée par Sasori pour ne pas abîmer son antre, mais finalement, elle était un succès à récidiver, redoutable, tout en économisant sa marionnette prodige... mais une angoisse froide s'empara de lui quand il s'aperçut que à la place de sang, coulait le long des murs de la boue… « Un clone d'argile ». Sasori senti une présence dans son dos. D'un mouvement rapide, il fit un saut et retomba face à son adversaire qui le regardait fixement…

« Bien… tu es bien plus puissant que je ne le pensai, tu mérite que j'écoute ce que tu as à me dire, gamin.. mais sois bref…

-Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps non plus, Sasori-sama. Je viens d'une organisation que j'ai intégré il y a peu. Elle s'appelle l'Akatsuki, et vos compétences nous seraient particulièrement utiles.

-Je refuse toute autorité, déclara froidement Sasori. Quel intérêt aurais-je à vous rejoindre ?

-Il ne s'agit pas d'autorité. Il s'agit d'accomplir des objectifs communs.

-Que savez-vous de mes objectifs, misérables cloportes !

-Ils sont plus proches des nôtres que vous ne le pensez, Sasori-sama. Vous et moi avons nombre de points communs. Vous avez plus besoin de nous que vous ne le pensez !

-Foutaises ! Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de minables dans votre espèce, misérables blanc-bec ?

-Pour elles… »

D'un geste, Orochimaru désigna l'arsenal de marionnettes placées dans la grotte… le visage vide, le corps en construction, dans l'attente de placements de pièges toujours plus perfectionnées.

« Sasori-Sama. Je ne vis que dans un but. Faire évoluer le ninjutsu à son paroxysme. Mon ancien village n'a jamais voulu comprendre ça. C'est pour cela que je l'ai déserté. Ces villages, à la botte de Pays qui leur impose des missions pour des causes économique, je trouve ça si pathétique. Le ninjutsu mérite bien mieux qu'être instrumentalisé pour les profits des divers pays. A Konoha, les techniques les plus puissantes sont interdites, par peur qu'un ninja ne devienne trop fort. Mais cela doit-il signifier que le ninjutsu doit rester à ce stade ? Doit-il etre condamné à ne rester qu'un art au service des plus riches ? Pourquoi les ninjas les plus puissants n'essaient-ils pas de faire évoluer l'art du ninjutsu vers son apogée, plutôt que de ne l'utiliser qu'a des fins économiques ? »

Sasori le regardait toujours fixement…

« Voyez-vous où je veux en venir ? Qu'en pensez-vous, Sasori-sama ? Le ninjutsu est à moi ce que l'art de la manipulation des pantins est à vous, Sasori-sama. Un art qu'il faut amener à son plus haut niveau. Sinon il disparaîtra. On ne peut le laisser à tous ces minables. Seuls nous pouvons atteindre cet objectif, ne croyez-vous pas Sasori-sama… »

Sasori baissa la tête… il regarda ses pantins… Orochimaru avait raison, dans un sens. Quel avenir pour la manipulation des pantins, s'il n'amenait pas cet art à son apogée ? Tout cela est-il condamné à être vain ?

« comment… » souffla Sasori…

« L'immortalité, Sasori-sama, l'immortalité. Vous le savez bien, c'est le seul moyen à notre fin. « Le mot avait retenti comme un coup de tonerre, provoquant l'effet désiré. De toute évidence, le maitre marionettiste y avait songé. Sasori regardait Orochimaru dans les yeux.

« Nous avons les mêmes objectifs, Sasori-sama. L'Akatsuki regroupe les neufs meilleurs ninjas du monde. Nous sommes à leur recherche, pour atteindre nos objectifs. Rejoignez-nous, Sasori-sama, nous avons besoin de vous, et croyez-moi, vous ne serez pas perdant. »

Le blanc qui s'ensuivit fut éloquant. Sous les yeux de Sasori, Orochimaru commença a fondre dans le sol... "Ne me répondez pas tout de suite, Sasori-sama. Je reviendrais dans trois jours, pour connaitre votre réponse. Mais je sais déjà qu'elle sera positive. A bientôt, Sasori-Sama »

Il s'éloigna, puis, de loin, rajouta

"Je vous ai laissé un corps, à l'entrée de votre grotte. Il ne m'est plus utile, ajourd'hui ! faites-en bon usage !"


	3. Première Mission

**Chapitre 2 - Première mission**

Debout, sur la stalagmite qui lui était reservée, Sasori se dit que le Quartier général de l'Akatsuki n'était pas si different de son repaire ancestral. L'ambiance dégagée était sinistre à souhait... mais la determination d'Orochimaru excitait sa curiosité. Autour de lui, chaque membre de l'organisation dans laquelle il venait de rentrer le regardait fixement.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de vous joindre à nous, Sasori-sama. Vos compétences nous seront très utiles. Le regard inquiétant de l'homme qui dévisageait la nouvelle recrue de l'organisation contrastait avec son physique juvénile.

-Alors c'est lui, le comique qui fait joujou avec ses pantins. Il n'a pas l'air bien impressionnant, je me demande bien pourquoi vous teniez tant à ce qu'il rejoigne notre organisation. Veux-tu bien retirer ton déguisement ?

-Ne sous-estime pas Sasori-sama, Kakuzu, le prévint Orochimaru.

-Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur, interrogea Sasori, ignorant la question de Kakuzu.

-Je suis Pein, le chef de cette organisation. C'est moi qui vous contacterai, par télépathie, quand cela sera necessaire. Puisque nous en sommes aux présentations, voici Konan, nuke-nin du village d'Ame, ma partenaire. Voici également Itachi Uchiwa, nuke-nin du village de Konoha et Kisame Hoshigaki, nuke-nin du village de Kiri. Zetsu, nuke-nin de Kusa no Kuni. Kakuzu, de Taki no Kuni, et son binome, Sayatan, nuke-nin de Iwa no Kuni. Et Orochimaru, que tu connais déjà. Je te donnerai davantage de détails ultérieurement."

Sasori se demanda comment l'organisation pouvait être sous les ordres d'un chef aussi jeune. Un ninja comme Orochimaru avait bien plus d'experience, et devait maitriser des techniques plus nombreuses et plus redoutables. Et, à quelques exceptions près, les autres semblaient plus expérimentés que lui égalemennt. Lui-même, devait-il vraiment se soumettre à ce gamin. Ce Pein avait-il reellement la trempe pour commander ? Car même si l'Akatsuki n'était pas supposée imposer de hierarchie, cet homme organisait les missions, et visiblement donnait les ordres. Qui était-il, ce petit merdeux, pour dominer une telle organisation. Cachait-il si bien son jeu ? Etait-il si puissant, si mature, si experimenté que ça ? Sasori se méfiait. Peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un dans l'ombre. Et On ne l'instrumentaliserait pas comme un pantin. Mais pour le moment, il fallait jouer le jeu.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi" soupira-t-il.

Un ange passa. Sasori surprit un regard entre Orochimaru et Pein, puis celui-ci reprit

"Ce n'est par hasard que nous sommes venu te chercher Sasori. Nous avons besoin de tes compétences. Permet moi d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet car nous avons deja une mission de la plus haute importance pour Orochimaru et toi.

-Je suis toute ouïe...

-Tu ignores encore tout de nos objectifs. Ou peut-être qu'Orochimaru t'en a parlé ?

-Orochimaru m'a expliqué certaines choses... dit-il, dans le vague.

Avant de préciser, en changeant de ton : Par exemple, que vous comptiez traquer les Bijuu."

Orochimaru eu un sourire. L'ambiance était sinistre, et en regardant le visage stoïque de Pein, il se dit que l'arrivée de Sasori ne reglerait sans doute pas ce problème.

"En effet continua Pein. Il existe, sur la frontière Est du pays de la Cascade, un ancien temple dédié à Füjin. Aujourd'hui, ce temple n'est plus utilisé à des fins religieuses, mais est severement gardé par un corps d'élite de dix puissants jounins venu de tous les pays. En effet, dans le plus grand secret, y réside un rouleau contenant le sceau qui tient l'esprit de O Yama, Dieu ancestral enfermé il y a 60 ans par le Raikage Kurosoraï. Nous avons eu toutes les peines du monde à obtenir cette information de Zetsu, car le jutsu protecteur employé par Kenkuchi, le jounin chargé du reperage d'intrusion ennemie est très puissant. Mais s'accaparer l'esprit de Yama est vital. Tu vois cette statue, qui le représente ? C'est elle qui contiendra les Bijuu. Mais pour qu'elle puisse réaliser celà, elle doit être activé. Et pour celà, le sceau qui emprisonne l'esprit de O Yama est necessaire.

Le silence se fit sentir dans la grotte... Sasori se demandait quel était le lien entre l'Akatsuki et les Bijuu. Il le saurait bien assez tôt, Orochimaru lui expliquerait durant la mission. Mais une chose était certaine : les ambitions de l'Akatsuki étaient d'un niveau très elevé. Il commençait à faire confiance à Orochimaru, et à songer qu'il avait raison qu'avec eux ils accompliraient de grandes choses.

-En tant qu'expert en Fuinjutsu, les compétences d'Orochimaru sont indispensables à la réussite de cette mission, poursuivit Pein, mais seul, Orochimaru n'a aucune chance d'atteindre le parchemin contentant le sceau... les dix jounins qui le garde constituent un obstacle trop puissant pour un seul homme. C'est là que tu interviens, Sasori. Tes compétences de marionnetistes et en poison seront d'une grande utilité dans cette mission. Zetsu vous remettra la liste de ces jounin, avec les informations qu'il a recueilli sur eux. Je compte sur toi, Sasori, pour les étudier avec soin. Peut-être que l'un d'eux te sera familier.

"Sasori-sama !"

A peine Sasori tourna-t-il la tête vers Zetsu qu'il du attraper l'objet que ce dernier avait envoyé avec la plus grande dextérité. L'examinant, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'une bague avec le symbole 玉.

-Voici Gyoku. Tu la porteras à ton pouce gauche. Celà sera important pour les ceremonies précisa Pein. A présent que tout est dit, séparons nous. Nous nous réunirons à nouveau pour le transfert de l'esprit scellé de Yama. Sasori-sama, Orochimaru-sama, je compte sur vous. Et Pein disparut. Konan, Itachi, Kisame puis Sayatan suivirent.

"Sasori, Orochimaru ! interpella Kakuzu... D'après le rapport de Zetsu, il y a un jounin du nom de Zaïtakke parmi les gardiens. Mefiez-vous en, il fut mon meilleur disciple. Je regrette d'avoir perdu mon temps pour un ninja qui a voué sa vie à la protection d'un sceau. Mais sachez qu'il était très talentueux et très puissant. Si vous le sous-estimez, vous pourriez avoir des surprises.

-Nous ne sous-estimerons personne, pas même un de tes disciple " répondit froidement Sasori...

Kakuzu disparu à son tour sans répondre au cynisme de son interlocuteur. Zetsu se tourna vers eux. Il allait leur donner les fameuses informations. La première mission de Sasori au sein de l'Akatsuki allait pouvoir commencer...


	4. Tensions

**Chapitre 3 - Tensions**

La chaleur était particulièrement insupportable en cette éprouvante journée de marche dans ce paysage semi-desertique. Ils passaient par le nord du pays du feu, où le climat était encore quasi-continental. Peu d'arbres, peu de moyen de s'abriter du soleil. Sasori y était habitué, le climat aride de Suna étant bien plus cruel qu'ici, et ses armures de pantins n'avaient jamais arrangé les choses. En revanche, Orochimaru, malgré son sourire, avait du mal à se concentrer... Heureusement, dès qu'il pénétrerait au Pays de la cascade, la chaleur diminuerait avec la proximité de la mer. Il n'y était jamais allé, mais en revanche avait séjourné dans un pays proche, le pays du riz, et en gardait un souvenir agréble. Il songea que ce serait un bon endroit pour s'installer dans un futur proche. Voulant s'obliger à penser à autre chose, il décida de lutter contre le laconisme légendaire de Sasori. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il faudrait bien composer avec.

"Que pensez-vous de cette mission, Sasori-sama ?" l'interrogea-t-il sans le regarder...

"Il ne faudra pas négliger la préparation. souffla Sasori, pensif. Nous nous préparerons dans un repaire durant vingt-quatre heures, et attaquerons de nuit.

-Pourquoi tant de temps ? Vous désirez attaquer de front, Sasori-sama ?

-Hélas, nous n'avons pas le choix...

-Cela parait risqué, à deux contre dix. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup n'est pas conseillé.

-J'ai déjà mon idée là-dessus. D'après Zetsu, les jounins sont répartis dans plusieurs endroit. Un d'entre eux est chargé de surveiller les alentours. Il faudra le supprimer en premier. sept autres se localisent autour du temple. C'est moi qui m'en chargerait. Puisque tu es le seul à pouvoir t'occuper du sceau, tu profiteras de ce moment là pour t'infiltrer dans le temple. Mais tu devras affronter les deux jounins qui protègent le rouleau, et tu seras seul.

-Tu comptes retenir sept jounin à toi tout seul ? Je me demande bien comment tu veux t'y prendre... même pour un ninja de ton niveau, ça me semble assez difficile !

-Apprends que rien ne m'est impossible, Orochimaru. Je dispose de la plus redoutable des armées, et de bien des ressources.

devant l'orgueil de Sasori, Orochimaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Voici un ninja qui ne reculerait devant rien, et surtout pas devant la mort, ne serait-ce que par fierté. Voici un ninja sur lequel il pouvait compter. Orochimaru était plutôt satisfait de se battre à ses côtés. Il scruta l'horizon... ils étaient à une semaine du lieu de la mission. Malgré la carte fournie par Zetsu, Orochimaru était sceptique car ni lui ni Sasori n'avait l'expérience de ce terrain...

Soudain, Orochimaru ressentit un soulagement. Devant eux, se trouvaient un petit village. Il était impossible que dans un village aussi mal situé ne se localise pas une auberge ! Précisément, il y en avait une, assez archaïque, aux murs de pierre. Les deux jounins entrèrent, et la fraicheur que le propriétaire avait su preserver dans son local leur fit le plus grand bien. Ils s'attablèrent et commandèrent du saké froid.

Ils étaient seuls dans l'auberge. A cette heure, tout le monde dormait dans le village. Le patron apporta les petites bouteilles de saké et les coupes.

Orochimaru savourait cet instant avec délice. Sasori ne semblait pas très porté sur l'alcool.

"Tu ne bois pas ? lui demanda t-il. Pourtant, ça te rafraichirait !

-L'alcool est l'ennemi du ninja : Ca noie les reflexes, répondit-il en sortant une petite gourde remplie d'eau.

-Ca permet de tenir. Crois-moi, sans lui, le taux de suicide dans le monde ninja se verrait décuplé !"

Un ange passa. Un enfant aussi. Il entra, demanda une coupe d'eau, la but d'un trait, puis quitta l'endroit aussi vite qu'il y était entré.

Sasori le suivi du regard jusqu'à la sortie de l'auberge. L'ombre de l'enfant laissa place à celle de deux hommes.

"Je crois que nous avons de la compagnie..." souligna Sasori

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de leur table. Le premier, malgré la chaleur, avait le corps couvert presqu'intégralement. Seul ses deux yeux blancs sans pupilles sortaient de son masque. Le second était un homme plutot grand. Son manteau, ouvert, laissait apparaitre son torse nu. Il avait un crane rasé et ne portait aucun bandeau frontal.

"Oh... regardez Sasori-Sama... Quelle merveilleuse surprise !"

Kakuzu et Sayatan se dressaient devant eux, immobiles. Leur visage étaient d'un sérieux qui contrastait avec le grand sourir d'Orochimaru.

"Vous vous êtes perdu ?" demande Sasori sur un ton dédaigneux...

Le visage de Kakuzu se relâcha un peu...

-Allons Sasori-san. Ne te laisse pas aller ainsi, nous sommes venu vous prêter main forte. Nous n'avons guère de mission en ce moment. Et comme la mission se déroule près du pays de la cascade, je connais parfaitement le terrain. D'un commun accord notre petit duo a donc décidé de vous guider... Surtout qu'il s'agit d'une mission à l'importance majeure pour nos objectifs. Je me permet donc de m'assurer de votre réussite...

-J'imaginai bien que ce n'était point par altruisme qu'un ninja aussi vénal venait nous soutenir, ironisa Orochimaru

-Ton idée est ridicule, marmonna Sasori. Dégage!"

Devant cette ambiance cordiale, Sayatan hésita, puis précisa

"En fait, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée. A quatre on fera toujours du meilleur travail. Qui sait ce qu'on trouvera là-bas. Et puis on en profitera pour se connaître davantage. Vous êtes tous les deux rentrés récemment dans l'organisation, on ne sait rien de vous et de vos techniques."

Un silence s'imposa de nouveau. Le patron hésita a proposer aux deux nouveaux arrivants de commander, mais la froideur de leur expression lui fit abandonner l'idée.

-Si vous souhaitez perdre votre temps, libre à vous ! lâcha Sasori, hautain, mais ne nous gênez pas. Nous n'avons nullement besoin de vous pour la réussite de la mission.

-Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'intervenir dans la mission à proprement parler. Et puis le chef n'apprécierai pas répondit Kakuzu. Mais Sasori n'écoutait pas. Il se leva et sortit de l'auberrge.

Kakuzu empoigna sa bouteille de saké et la but d'une traite. Un tel rafraichissement aux frais de Sasori, ça ne se refusait pas ! A son tour il sortit.

"Allons-y !" proposa Sayatan avant de s'éloigner également.

Orochimaru resta pensif. Il avait remarqué la façon dont Kakuzu avait serré le poing, face à l'arrogance de Sasori... Tout ceci ne lui disait rien qui vaille...


	5. Soupçons

**Chapitre 4 - soupçons**

Le vent soufflait agréablement dans les cheveux de Itachi Uchiwa lorsque celui-ci regardait les nuages sans but.

« Je ne sais que penser de l'arrivée d'un des sannin dans l'Akatsuki, pensa tout haut Kisame…

-C'est Sayatan qui a parlé d'Orochimaru au chef pour ses compétences en Fuinjutsu. Elles étaient necessaires pour liberer Yama.

-Mais le chef n'a pas encore suffisamment confiance en eux pour leur avoir dévoilé ses plans, si ?

-Bien sur que non. Mais en cas de réussite de cette mission, il est probable qu'il le fera. Et je connais suffisamment Orochimaru pour savoir qu'il n'échouera pas, surtout avec Sasori à ses côtés. Je pense que l'arrivée de deux ninjas de leur niveau est très bénéfique pour l'organisation. Pourtant, je ne suis pas tranquille. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-Comment ça ? demanda Kisame ?

-Orochimaru n'a pas chercher à en savoir davantage sur cette mission. Et pourtant, il a montré un bel enthousiasme. Il a cherché immédiatement à ce que nous recrutions Sasori, ce qui a été effectif. Je ne sais pas... je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il sois partit là-bas juste pour nos beaux yeux...

-Qu'est-ce qui t inquiètes ? demanda Kisame

-J'ai l'impression qu'un complot se trame au sein de l'organisation…»

*

**

Désormais, dehors régnait une obscurité presque totale, et seul un croissant de lune offrait une lueur suffisante pour se guider. Les quatre nuke-nin avaient décidé de passer une nuit dans une grotte assez sinistre. Orochimaru et Sayatan parlaient de choses diverses. Kakuzu écoutait, sans prendre part à la conversation, tandis que Sasori s'occupait d'un de ses pantins. Puis soudain, tous furent étonnés quand Orochimaru se leva brusquement pour affirmer

"Bien… Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Sasori et moi avons des choses à nous dire en privé. Nous allons donc sortir, vous serez priés de ne pas nous suivre !"

Sasori posa avec précautions sa marionnette et se redressa. Il allait se diriger vers la sortie quand Kakuzu intervint.

« Et qu'auriez-vous à vous dire, qui ne nous concerne pas ?

-Précisément des choses qui ne vous concernent pas, et que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir, dit calmement Orochimaru.

-La seule chose dont vous avez à parler, c'est de la mission. »

Sasori lui jeta un regard glacial. Kakuzu se redressa. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient avec une antipathie évidente. Orochimaru conservait son sourire arrogant. Sayatan se leva à son tour et mit son bras entre les deux hommes.

« Laisse-les, Kakuzu-senpaï, peu importe ce qu'ils ont à faire

-Tant que ces deux zigotos sont dans notre organisation, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'ils aient la moindre chose à cacher !

-Notre intimité ne vous regarde pas répliqua doucement Orochimaru

-Cette dispute est vaine, Kakuzu-senpaï. Vous ne changerez-rien. Laissez-les parler, peu importe ce qu'ils ont à se dire. Même s'ils ont quelque chose à cacher, nous le saurons bien assez tôt… "

Un ange passa dans la grotte. Puis la tension retomba...

-Tu as raison souffla Kakuzu en souriant. Il sera toujours assez tôt pour vous occire. » Kakuzu se rassit. Sasori et Orochimaru sortirent de la grotte et s'éloignèrent. Sayatan s'assit à son tour aux côtés de l'ancien chasseur de primes.

« Je n'aime pas ça souffla ce dernier, j'ignore ce que ces deux là manigance, mais il faut absolument garder un œil sur eux.

-Oui, Kakuzu-senpaï.»

Sayatan examina les deux shilhouettes qui s'éloignaient, et rajouta

« Peut-être serons nous même obligé d'achever la mission seuls »

*

« Ici nous sommes suffisament éloigné de toute présence dérangeante. Nul ne pourra nous surveiller et interrompre notre affaire, Sasori-sama

-Je t'écoute, Orochimaru-san. »

Orochimaru posa son doigt sur le sol. Puis, lentement, il traça des kanjis qui prenaient au fur et à mesure tout leur sens. Sasori les lisaient avec attention. Son regard était perplexe. Il gardait le silence, mais son regard trahissait une intense réflexion. Orochimaru le regardait avec attention. Il surveillait l'expression de son visage et le moindre de ses changements.

« Orochimaru-san... » Sasori, à son tour, posa son doigt de bois sur le sable blanc et y inscrivit avec application quelque chose. Le regard d'Orochimaru s'illumina.

« Je le savais… »

Sasori le regarda.

-Alors tu sais comme moi que tout ceci ne suffit pas. Il en manque une.

-Détrompez-vous, Sasori-sama. Nous avons tous les deux trouvé ce que nous cherchions. Je sais où se trouve la dernière clé. Je vous raconterai tout en chemin. »

Sasori regarda en direction de la caverne ou se trouvaient leurs deux « alliés ».

« -C'est pour ça que tu es venu me chercher ? Tu ne pouvais réussir tout seul ?

-Vous non plus, Sasori-sama. Nous sommes complémentaires. Regrettez-vous vraiment de m'avoir rejoint ?

-Tu es quelqu'un de très intéressant, Orochimaru-san. Je sens que nous allons très bien nous entendre. »

D'un geste, Sasori effaça les Kanjis, puis commença à se diriger vers la grotte. De son côté, Orochimaru resta immobile. Il regardait vers l'horizon. Ses doigts s'allongèrent, pour se transformer en de petits serpents qui tombèrent sur le sable et s'y engoufrèrent avant de partir vers le nord.

« Orochimaru ? Tu viens ?

-J'avais un message à envoyer » répondit-il en retournant à son tour vers la grotte.

Il ne vit pas, au loin, un de ses serpents se faire happer par une machoire étrange. Celle de Zetsu, dont la tête immergea du sol. De loin, il avait observé la scène sans être vu.

« -Pourquoi, diantre, Sayatan et Kakuzu suivent-ils ces deux là ? Qu'ils prennent de telles initiatives est suspect !

_-Je suis d'accord. Ce n'est pas bon. Quelquechose se prépare. Si cela continue, nous devrons intervenir. En tous les cas, il faut prévenir le chef immédiatement_. »

Sur ces paroles, Zetsu disparu dans le sable.


	6. Kurosorai

**Chapitre 5 - Kurosoraï**

**-1-**

"Itachi ?"

Kisame tenait son gobelet de saké remplit à ras bord fermement. Il regardait son allié avec un regard intrigué que le Uchiwa ne lui connaissait pas. Itachi avalait lentement les petits gateaux qu'il avait commandé dans l'auberge. Il avait une expression à la fois soucieuse et paisible. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, ni même de reflechir. Il fit un effort pour tourner son regard vers celui de son binome pour lui montrer qu'il lui portait son attention.

Kisame souria en portant le gobelet de saké à ses lèvres puis continua.

"-Tu as froncé les sourcils quand le chef à prononcé le nom de Kurosoraï. Je te connais maintenant suffisamment pour repérer ces petites mimiques que tu as quand tu es contrarié ! Que peux-tu me dire de ce ninja ?"

Itachi resta silencieux. Son regard se vida de son expression et se porta vers les fissures qui recouvraient les murs de l'auberge. Il soupira légèrement.

"Ce nom est tabou dans la lignée Uchiwa."

Il prit un autre gâteau de sa coupelle et le mâchouilla lentement.

"Il s'agit d'un ancien Raikage, aujourd'hui décédé. Il y a quelques décennies, suite à un conflit avec Konoha, il a affronté mon arrière grand-père."

Kisame but le reste de son gobelet et s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main avant de recommander un verre. Puis ses yeux se redirigèrent vers Itachi : il attendait la suite avec impatience.

"J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, poursuivit Itachi. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'on a retrouvé mon ascendant... sans ses pupilles.

-Il les lui a arraché ? demanda Kisame

-Non. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lésion. C'est comme si...

Itachi hésita un instant

...comme si ses sharingans avaient été remplacés par des pupilles ordinaires. On a jamais pu éclaircir ce mystère. Mais après cet évènement, les Uchiwa n'ont plus trop osé prononcer son nom..."

Un petit silence semblait de rigueur. Le patron apporta la commande de Kisame, qui but son gobelet cul sec.

"Très intéressant tout ça ! C'est sans doute une technique vicieuse et inconnue !"

Itachi avait finit sa coupelle. Il estima qu'il était temps de repartir. Il se leva et sortit une pièce qu'il posa sur la table.

"Si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'elle a disparu avec lui !"

Kisame se leva à son tour. Il avait ce sourire malsain qui le caractérisait tant.

"Tu sais Itachi, dans notre monde ninja contemporain, même les techniques les plus secrètes ne se perdent jamais !"

A son tour, il paya sa note, et le duo sortit.

Quelques tables derrière eux, quelqu'un vétû d'un long manteau et d'une capuche qui lui couvrait la tête avait observé la scène. A son tour l'individu se leva discrètement, et sortit par la porte de derrière...

**-2-**

Nous étions au troisième jour de marche. Les falaises se succédaient. Le climat s'était quand à lui adoucit. Il était désormais plus supportable pour Orochimaru. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancaient, l'ambiance s'était un peu détendue. Sasori et Orochimaru avaient cessés les messes basses. Sayatan et Kakuzu ne se montraient plus hostile. Ils marchaient dans un silence religieux. On entendait désormais les bruits des animaux de la région et des ruisseaux qui coulaient. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Orochimaru en sortit et décida de rompre le silence en parlant d'un sujet consensuel : la mission.

"Quelqu'un parmi vous connaît-il le nom de l'homme qui a scellé Yama ?" demanda-t-il

Il y eu un blanc avant que Sayatan ne s'exprima

-le chef a parlé d'un certain Kurosoraï..."

-Tout à fait, renchérit Kakuzu. C'est un ancien ninja du village caché de Kumo! Je l'ai affronté il y a bien longtemps...

-L'as-tu vaincu ? demanda Orochimaru, curieux

-Certes non. Je n'avais alors pas assez d'expérience par rapport à lui... j'ai fait des erreurs tactiques qui m'ont coûté la victoire.

-Pas assez d'expérience, hein ?" demanda Sasori avec un brin d'ironie dans la voix. Kakuzu décida de ne pas relever le ton moqueur : le temps était à l'apaisement. Sayatan l'invita à en dire davantage...

-Tu semble vouloir nous dire quelque chose, Orochimaru-san. Nous t'écoutons !"

Les 4 deserteurs entraient dans une petite forêt qui rompait un peu avec le décor précédent. L'ombre des arbres était rafraichissante. De nombreux oiseaux s'exprimaient, donnant un peu de vie à la zone qu'Orochimaru trouvait bien agréable. Il décida de poursuivre :

-Puisque vous insistez, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de Kurosoraï ! Ça nous fera passer le temps..."

-Quelle joie..." soupira Kakuzu qui semblait être le seul à ne pas s'enthousiasmer de la chose.

"Cette histoire commence il y a un peu plus d'un siècle, quand un ninja de Kaminari no kuni, Anarka, fonda le village de Kumo. Kaminari vivait dans la prospérité, notamment grace au commerce avec le pays de l'eau. Dès lors il n'est pas étonnant que nombre de ninjas vinrent s'installer à Kumo. C'est dans cette génération qu'on retrouve les parents de Kurosoraï."

-Prospérité économique, peut-être. Il n'empêche que d'un point de vue militaire, ça a vite dégénéré avec Taki no Kuni... souligna Kakuzu

-Oui. Suite à un incident diplomatique, les deux pays sont entrés en guerre. Tout le monde a pensé à une écrasante victoire de Taki. Mais les finances du pays de la foudre leur permit de recruter des mercenaires puissants. C'est durant cette guerre que moururent les parents de Kurosoraï. Commencèrent alors les années noires de celui-ci. Des années dont nous ne savons pratiquement rien. Et nul ne s'en souciait vraiment en réalité. Le garçon du même âge qui intéressait les foules était le fils de Shodaime Raikage, Takara. C'était un petit génie, qui suivait son père dans toutes les batailles. Il progressa très vite. Mais c'était à double tranchant : il fut le premier à le voir mourir sur le champ de bataille. Dès le lendemain de sa mort, vu l'état de crise que traversait le pays, on a procédé à la cérémonie pour célébrer le couronnement de Takara à la fonction de Raikage. Mais c'est au cours de cette cérémonie que, revenu de nulle part, Kurosoraï revint pour défier Takara en duel.

-Un coup d'état pour devenir Raikage ? demanda Sasori

-Exactement, continua Orochimaru. On ignore comment il les avait obtenu, mais durant sa disparition, Kurosoraï avait appris des techniques interdites d'une puissance redoutables. Takara fut vaincu à plate couture, et dut s'exiler. Kurosoraï fut proclamé Nidaime Raikage. C'était un grand ninja, mais avant tout un savant, qui inventait des techniques d'une très grande efficacité. Notamment une technique Raiton, Konran no Jutsu (la technique du chaos). Elle permettait, apparemment, de raser des villes entières, et c'est grace à elle que Kurosoraï remporta la guerre. Avec cette technique, il n'y avait jamais de survivant. Plus que de gagner la guerre, Kurosoraï étendit le territoire du pays de la foudre jusqu'à la frontière orientale du pays de la cascade, et réussit même a en annexer une partie. Malgré sa cruauté, Kurosoraï devint un héros pour Kaminari no kuni. Une fois la guerre achevée, il eut un fils, Akuma, et retourna a l'invention de techniques toujours plus puissantes... Et maintenant que la paix était revenue, il pouvait se concentrer sur des techniques autres que celles provoquant le chaos et la destruction...

-Quelles genre de techniques ? demanda Sayatan

-Qui sait, souffla Orochimaru avec un sourire entendu à Sasori qui signifiait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus en présence de Kakuzu..

-Foutaises, Kurosoraï était une machine à tuer. Il ne savait rien faire d'autre ! déclara ce dernier. Et puis, à quoi cela sert de raconter son histoire ? Il est mort en scellant O-Yama. Cet idiot s'est vidé de toutes ses forces. C'était idiot. Et quelle fin pathétique pour un Kage."

Les brindilles d'arbres craquaient sous les pieds des membres de l'Akatsuki. Le regard d'Orochimaru était devenu très sérieux.

"Nous ignorons comment l'esprit de O-Yama a pu venir jusqu'à nous, mais en le scellant, Kurosoraï nous a tous sauvé, souviens-t-en !

-Il a surtout bien aidé l'Akatsuki cet imbécile. O-Yama est la clé pouvant nous permettre d'arriver à nos fins. Un esprit aussi puissant, à la merci de l'organisation. Plus rien ne pourra nous resister" ricana Kakuzu.

Un petit ruisseau apparu sur le chemin des quatre ninjas, qui le contournèrent.

"-Ton histoire s'achève-t-elle là, Orochimaru-san ? demanda Sasori

-Non. En fait l'histoire se poursuit à travers la descendance de Kurosoraï...

-Nous t'écoutons alors", l'invita Sasori...

"A la mort de Kurosoraï, c'est son fils, Akuma, qui fut proclammé Sandaime Raikage. Mais il n'avait que dix ans, un age bien précoce pour occuper cette fonction...

Takara en profita pour revenir, soutenu par le pays de la Cascade, et le déposseda pour devenir Yondaime Raikage. Kumo perdu toutes les terres qu'avai conquit Kurosoraï. Takara voulu même faire executer Sandaime, mais celui-ci était profondément aimé du peuple. Il n'était qu'un enfant, fils de héros de surcroit. Le tuer lui aurait apporter toute la haine de Kumo, et Takara était suffisament intelligent pour empecher ça. Akuma fut donc emprisonné. Mais le clan de Kurosoraï était plein de ressources, et ses anciens amis le firent évader. Et Kurosoraï s'était assuré que son fils puisse apprendre les techniques qu'il avait inventé, et éventuellement reprendre les recherches sur celles restées inachevées. Quand Akuma revint avec les siens, il utilisa le Konran no jutsu pour écraser Takara et son armée, et reprendre sa place. La femme et le fils de Takara, Amori, furent banni à jamais de Kumo."

-Quelle sombre histoire, souffla Sayatan. Akuma est encore le Raikage à l'heure actuelle ?

-Oui, il vit ses dernières années. Son fils est mort d'une maladie, mais sa succession est néanmoins assurée, c'est sa petite fille, Jade, qui le remplacera à sa mort.

-Qui est cette Jade ?

"Qui sait ?" dit simplement Orochimaru en jetant un regard complice à Sasori.


	7. Cauchemar

**Chapitre 6 - Cauchemar**

Le ciel était d'une couleur inhabituelle, au dessus des quatre nuke-nins de l'Akatsuki. Rouge comme si il brulait de mille feux. Les animaux s'étaient tous enfui, comme si ils avaient senti un danger.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki s'interrogeaient. Cet incendie céleste, ce silence anormal.

On entendait rien. Rien du tout. Pas un bruit. Le silence absolu et total.

Et puis il y avait surtout cette odeur. Une puanteur infecte. Et si intense, si extrême, que les nune-kin tentaient de retenir leur respiration.

Pourtant, c'était une odeur qui leur était familière, une odeur qu'un ninja ne peut ignorer longtemps : l'odeur de la mort.

Et soudain, ils comprirent.

Devant eux, se dressait un spectacle effroyable. Leur sang se glaça. Leur respiration était haletante.

Devant eux, se dressaient plusieurs charniers de cadavres en décomposition.

Les mouches volaient autour de leurs plaies. Les araignées sortaient par leurs yeux crevés. Les vers sortaient des narines, de la bouche et des oreilles des corps noircis et putrides.

Leurs cheveux étaient tombés, leur peau se décollait.

Les ninjas n'osaient plus bouger.

Sayatan s'approcha de Kakuzu.

Un vautour qui volait depuis quelques minutes descendit sur un des cadavres pour entamer son festin.

"Il faut continuer !"

-Je n'aime pas cet endroit. rétorqua le ninja de Taki. Je ne souhaite pas rester ici !"

-Nous avons une mission, dit Sasori. Si tu n'es pas capable de l'assumer, alors vas-t-en, tu nous gène !"

Le ciel brulait toujours. Malgré la situation, Kakuzu refusait de perdre la face devant Sasori.

Tout ceci l'avait sortit de sa torpeur. Son poing se serra

"Moi, je suis une gène ? Tu te prends pour qui, toi qui a besoin d'une armée en bois pour se battre.

-Tu parles beaucoup... mais on ne voit jamais grand chose ! A se demander si le talent que tu revendique n'est pas que pure fantaisie ! Après tout, tu commences à te faire vieux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kakuzu encaissa. Cette fois, Sasori était allé trop bien. Il cracha sur le sol.

"Soit, Sasori. Tu l'aura voulu. Je vais te tuer, maintenant. Je vais te montrer ce que vaux un vulgaire pantin face à ma puissance !"

D'un geste, il enleva son manteau de l'Akatsuki qui, en l'asence totale de vent, tomba sur le sol piteusement.

"Vraiment ? dit Sasori en souriant, Ça tombe bien, je voulais me faire une nouvelle marionnette pour ma collection."

Orochimaru recula de quelques pas. Sayatan se mit également en retrait.

Sasori regardait le ninja de Taki avec une froideur effrayante.

Kakuzu mordilla sa lèvre, derrière son masque de ninja.

Soudain, il sentit un froid glacial le transpercer de toute part. Pourquoi tout se passait-il si mal ?

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son front. Bien sur, derrière Hiruko, Sasori n'avait pas ce problème.

"Crève !" maugréa Kakuzu

Et d'un geste, il retira son masque. Il ouvrit grand sa bouche, dont sortit des tentacules noires qui s'élancèrent vers Sasori.

Celui-ci tenta de les esquiva, mais ne put echapper aux terribles liens qui déjà l'attirait vers Kakuzu.

Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Les tentacules relâchèrent Sasori.

Il ne les contrôlait plus.

Pourquoi ?

Il se tourna vers Orochimaru. Et soudain, une vision d'horreur le figea.

_Orochimaru avait le visage de Sayatan !_

Ses yeux se redirigèrent vers Sasori : lui aussi avait le visage de Sayatan.

Mais quest-ce que tout ceci signifiait ?

Les tentacules se détachèrent du bras de Kakuzu, et l'enveloppèrent. Elle prenaient la forme de sa jambe, de ses bras, de son corps, tout entier. Elle se confondait avec. Tout autour de lui, elles prenaient la forme de ses trait. Elles le dévoraient.

C'est soudain que Kakuzu comprit. Ce n'était pas ses tentacules. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une chose, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne...

Kakuzu poussa un hurlement en se réveillant. Il avait les yeux exorbités et terrifiés. Il était en sueur et avait du mal a respirer.

Il regarda autour de lui. Mais dans la grotte ne régnait que l'obscurité.

Pourtant, il y a une chose que Kakuzu put voir : Sayatan et Sasori avaient disparu.

Seul Orochimaru était là, bien réveillé lui aussi. Ses yeux trahissaient que lui aussi venait de vivre un cauchemar terrifiant. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Tous deux avaient songé à la même chose.

_Sayatan !_

*** sept heures plus tôt ***

"Cette idée est très mauvaise..."

Le ton de Sasori avait du mal a dissimuler l'antipathie qu'il ressentait à l'égard de cette idée. Kakuzu venait d'imposer un raccourci que ni Sasori ni Orochimaru ne connaissaient. Certes, ce n'était pas leur zone, tandis que Kakuzu se comportait un terrain conquis au pays de la cascade. C'était peut-être ça qui ennuyait le plus Sasori. Le fait que sous-pretexte qu'il était originaire de l'endroit, Kakuzu se sentait une autorité nouvelle qu'il voulait lui faire ré-avaler. Mais il se contenait.

"Tu conteste pour le principe, parceque c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, soupira Kakuzu. L'existence de ce raccourci est irréfutable, tout comme l'est le fait qu'il nous fera gagner deux jours par rapport au chemin principal. Ce n'est guère négligeable.

-Ou nous emmène ce raccourci ? demanda Orochimaru, avec un ton indifférent.

-Il nous fera passer par le village de Taigakure, que j'ai bien connu par le passé...

-Raison de plus, soupira Sasori, imperturbable. Nous montrer à des villageois est contre nos principes, d'autant plus s'ils te connaissent.

-Cesse cette hypocrisie, Sasori! trancha Kakuzu. Je vous ai retrouvé dans une auberge, alors pas de belles paroles sur la discretion du ninja. Quant aux personnes qui me connaissaient dans le village, elles sont mortes et interrées depuis bien longtemps, il n'y aura pas de problème.

-Je pense également que c'est une bonne idée. Gagner 48h pourra vous permettre d'affiner votre préparation avant l'attaque. Vous n'avez pas vraiment d'argument rationnel pour refuser cet avantage indéniable, Sasori-sama."

Le silence s'abattit sur le quatuor. Sasori devait admettre qu'il n'avait rien à répondre. De mauvaise grâce, il quitta le chemin pour penetrer dans un décor obscur et malsain. C'était une foret morbide dont les arbres étaient morts. Rien de très engageant. Au pied des arbres se trouvaient des champignons dont on devinait leur toxicité d'un simple regard. Il faisait plus froid dans cette forêt, et il n'y avait aucun cours d'eau a proximité. L'atmosphère y était humide et poisseuse et malgré l'absence de feuillage aux arbres, la lumière ne pénétrait pas la forêt. Il fallait s'en remettre au guide de Taki.

Il leur fallut une petite heure pour sortir de la forêt et redécouvrir un terrain plus accueillant. A l'horizon, on pouvait distinguer des montagnes. Et à une poignée de kilomètres, on devinait aisément le fameux village de Taigakure.

Kakuzu retira son bandeau frontal.

"Faites de même ajouta-t-il a l'attention de ses équipiers. On aime pas trop les ninjas par ici."

Puis les quatre membre de l'organisation criminelle s'avancèrent jusqu'aux portes du village, ou un jeune gaillard brun les avait observer s'approcher depuis leur sortie de la forêt.

Il les regardait fixement, en silence. Il était assis sur un rocher avec une position décontractée, presque je m'en-foutiste, mais un sourire désarmant de bonhommie et d'amabilité.

"Bien le bonjour messieurs ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous vous êtes perdu ?

-Pardonnez-nous, expliqua Kakuzu avec une diplomatie qui ne lui ressemblait guère, mais qui avait ressurgit avec le retour à son pays natal. Nous cherchons a aller à la frontière de Taki, et comme vous le savez, ce chemin est le plus rapide. Nous serons rapide et nous n'atterderons pas, nous ne faisons que passer !"

Le jeune brun eu un regard ennuyé.

"Messieurs, vous avez fait un long chemin... je suis embêté pour vous, mais selon la loi de notre village, nul étranger n'est autorisé a y penetrer depuis la dernière guerre. Celà dit, sachez que même si vous perdrez un peu de temps, vous avez une voie très sure pour accéder ou vous voulez aller... Il suffit de suivre le chemin principal de l'autre côté de la forêt.

- Il est, hélàs, un peu long...n'y a-t-il pas moyen de s'arranger ? insista Kakuzu."

Le brun tiqua. Il se tourna vers son village avec un air emplit de réflexion.

-Il y a peut-être un moyen. Je peux essayer de vous avoir une dérogation "auprès du chef du village. Mais il faudrait me fournir un papier avec vos identités et les motifs de votre passage."

Sasori cracha sur le sol avant d'approcher ses lèvres de l'oreilles d'Orochimaru :

"La situation devient déjà délicate. Personne ne devait faire attention à nous."

Déjà le regard de Kakuzu changea. Sayatan n'aimait pas ça. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule afin de l'apaiser, et continua à sa place

"Ce sera fait. Nous vous remercions de votre gentillesse !

-Moi de même, désolé pour ce contretemps et merci de votre compréhension !" annonça le brun avec un ton ehtousiaste et soulagé.

Les quatre nuke-nin s'éloignèrent donc. Sasori souffla "vous comptez vraiment établir ce papier, le duo de choc ? Moi je pense que l'on ferait mieux de revenir sur le chemin principal. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça, inutile de faire empirer la situation.

-Je vais résoudre la situation, expliqua Sayatan. Nous traverserons ce village demain à l'aube. Puis, regardant le ciel, il ajouta "il commence à se faire tard. Trouvons un abri pour cette nuit. J'ai vu une grotte vers l'ouest. Suivez-moi...

*** six heures cinquante plus tard... ***

La nuit était d'un silence angoissant.

Sasori ouvrit un oeil.

Quelqu'un avait marché sur le fil de chakra qu'il avait laissé à l'entrée de la grotte pour reperer un quelconque intrus. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait guère de quelqu'un qui tentait d'entrer dans le grotte. Mais de quelqu'un qui venait d'en sortir.

_Sayatan !_

Sayatan venait de sortir de la grotte. Pour quelle raison bougeait-il si tard ?

Sasori parcouru des yeux l'endroit ou il était. On y voyait pas grand chose dans cette grotte.

Kakuzu et Orochimaru semblaient dormir. Pour autant, il ne pouvait laisser Sayatan les abandonner comme ça en pleine nuit sans savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Si il y avait quelquechose d'anormal, il devait le savoir.

Sasori se leva sans faire de bruit. Il sortit discrètement de la grotte. Immédiatement, la fraicheur nocturne le frappa. Il avait retiré son armure pour dormir, il allait le payer maintenant. Car il n'avait pas le temps de la remettre. Il fallait suivre Sayatan le plus discrètement possible. Rapidement, il remarqua la lenteur du déplacement de Sayatan. Il ne cherchait visiblement a semer personne, il ne devait pas penser être suivit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le découvre. Oui, son pas était lent, mais assuré. Rien ne semblait exister autour de lui.

Soudain, Sayatan s'arreta. Sasori se cacha.

Des trois ninjas qui l'accompagnaient, Sayatan était clairement celui qu'il connaissait le moins. Et il dégageait une aura inquiétante. Sasori risqua un oeil. Sayatan lui tournait toujours le dos. Il était repartit.

Sasori poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avança de nouveau.

"CRAC" !!

Sasori se cacha de nouveau.

Son visage était plus pâle que celui d'Orochimaru.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'écouter. Il n'entendit rien.

Tout son arsenal était resté à la grotte. Il était désarmé. Sans ses marionnettes, affronter Sayatan le conduirait à une mort certaine.

Non pas question de mourir ici.

En cas de conflit, il faudrait fuir.

Des bruits de pas !

Son cœur s'accéléra. Il battait la chamade.

Sasori se mordilla la lèvre de crispation, n'osant plus respirer.

Il ouvrit les yeux un instant.

A sa droite, il vit un lézard d'une taille très convenable, qui avançait le long d'une pierre.

Il l'attrapa d'un geste précis, et l'obligea a quitter la cachette de Sasori pour entrer dans le champs de vision de Sayatan.

Puis il attendit.

Quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées, mais elles lui avaient sembler des heures.

Puis, de nouveau il entendit Sayatan s'éloigner. Sasori ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une grande inspiration.

Décidément, c'était une soirée folklorique. Il regarda de nouveau dans la direction de Sayatan qui s'éloignait.

C'est là qu'il se rendait compte de combien ce personnage était mystérieux. Grand, le crane rasé, avec des tatouages étranges sur toute la partie gauche de son corps. Des tatouages aux formes étranges et variées. L'ensemble devait avoir une cohérence, sans doute, mais Sasori était bien incapable de la deviner, surtout en ne voyant que ceux situés sur son visage et son crane.

Et voici que l'homme était arrivé à l'entrée de Taigakure. Il était désormais debout, immobile, le regard fixé vers le village. Tout était calme. Sasori senti une angoisse monter. Qu'allait-il faire ? Sayatan porta lentement sa main sur le col de sa veste noire aux nuages rouges, et d'un geste brusque, la retira et l'envoya a quelques mètres de lui. Puis il ferma les yeux. Sasori put enfin examiner les tatouages qui se localisaient sur tout son corps. Même ainsi, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils représentaient. Y avait-il vraiment une logique.

Sayatan joignit les mains. Le son de sa voix dans la nuit froide glaçait le sang.

"Ninpo : Akumu irezumi no jutsu"

Et soudain, devant les yeux horrifiés de Sasori, ce fut comme si les tatouages du corps de Sayatan prenaient vie. Ils bougèrent, s'étirèrent, comme si ils voulaient fuire son corps. L'espace d'un instant, Sasori eu l'impression qu'une partie se transformait en visage hurlant, mais celà ne dura qu'une seconde et déjà Sasori n'était plus sur de ce qu'il avait vu. Cette fois, les tatouages s'étirèrent sur l'ensemble du corps de Sayatan jusqu'au moindre de ses orteils. Pire que cela, ils s'étirèrent hors de son corps. Ils s'étirèrent vers le village, de façon menaçante. Sasori ne savait plus que faire.

C'était impossible.

Les tatouages pénétraient le village, l'enveloppant à une rapidité stupéfiante. Et soudain, dans celui-ci, un cri retentit. Puis un deuxième. Puis plusieurs en même temps. Des hurlements d'horreurs, d'é le village criait. Sasori ne pouvait en entendre plus. Il se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus les entendre. Mais c'était impossible. Ce n'étaient plus des cris d'horreur. C'étaient des cris de souffrance. Sasori avait envie de hurler pour couvrir ses cris, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas que Sayatan ne repère sa présence.

Puis, le bruit diminua.

Puis plus rien. Plus un son. Plus rien que le silence.

Sasori regarda. Le village était intact. Mais il dégageait quelque chose de terrifiant, de morbide. Sasori savait qu'a l'intérieur, il n'y avait plus une âme de vivante.

Sayatan refit des signes de mains.

"Katon : shounetsujigoku no jutsu"

C'est alors que les tatouages prirent de nouvelles formes. Les formes de flammes. A leur noir impénétrable succéda un rouge foudroyant. Le village brulait de mille feux, dans une scène effrayante.

Sayatan éclata d'un rire satanique. Il semblait dans un état d'extase absolu.

C'est soudain que cela apparu comme une évidence aux yeux de Sasori.

Il savait désormais ce que représentaient les tatouages sur le corps de Sayatan.

Ces tatouages représentaient l'enfer...


	8. Ombre

**Chapitre 7 - Ombre  
**

_Forêt de Chinaki, Kaminari no Kuni_

**-1-**

"Itachi..." souffla Kisame.

Les deux ninjas venaient de s'arrêter. Dans la forêt de Chinaki, tout était silencieux.

Pas besoin de parler, Itachi l'avait sentie depuis longtemps déjà. Oui, ils étaient suivis. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps, il ne l'avait détecté que depuis quelques heures à peine. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait que le ninja à leurs trousses les traquait depuis au moins vingt-quatre heures. Mais pour que même Kisame finisse par le remarquer, c'était qu'il avait fait une grossière erreur. Il avait sous estimé ses adversaires et s'était trop rapproché. Là, il ne le sentait plus. l'auteur de la filature devait attendre que les deux renégats bougent de nouveau.

"Que fait-on ?" demanda Kisame

-Il est trop prudent. Il ne fera rien à découvert. On va l'attirer dans un piège. Il y a une grotte à quelques kilomètres qui fera l'affaire."

Et les deux ninjas repartirent.

**-2-**

Celà faisait en réalité deux jours que Rafaela, espionne du village de Kumo, avait repéré la trace d'Itachi Uchiwa et de Kisame Hoshigaki. A l'âge de dix-sept ans, elle avait une occasion en or de s'illustrer. Adossée à un arbre, guettant les mouvements de ses proies, elle ressentait à la fois de la peur et de l'excitation. Deux émotions qu'il lui était impératif de contrôler pour pouvoir mener à bien sa mission. Aucun problème. Elle avait été formée pour ça.

"Ils sont repartis ! Allons-y" pensa-t-elle.

Rafaela reprit sa traque. Droit devant.

Navigant entre les allées d'arbres, elle était particulièrement concentrée sur l'environnement. Si sa présence avait été détectée, et face à des adversaires de cette taille, ce n'était pas inenvisageable malgré son talent pour la dissimulation, ils tenteraient peut être de placer des pièges sur son chemin. Ca ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça : trop habituée à en poser elle-même, elle saurait les détecter à la seconde ou elle s'en rapprocherait.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Rafaela travaillait dans l'ombre de Kumo. Elle avait été repérée très tôt, à l'âge de neuf ans, par Shounao Ryuzima, jounin à la tête des services secrets du village caché. Ce dernier recrutait ses troupes essentiellement dans l'armée, ou il détectait les meilleurs éléments. Mais quand il avait vu Rafaela à l'examen Chunin, il avait comprit qu'elle serait une recrue de choix. Il l'avait personnellement entrainé, et à treize ans, elle avait accédé au grade de ninja d'élite, tandis que ses premières taches sérieuses commençaient. Depuis, elle travaillait seule, chargée de missions diplomatiques secrètes ou de l'exécution de ninjas représentant une menace pour le village.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki, plus que personnes, en étaient une.

Elle ne sentait presque plus leur présence. Rafaela s'arrêta. Devant elle, un gouffre qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs semblait l'inviter à pénétrer les ténèbres. Rafaela ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il s'agissait de ne pas manquer son coup. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient là. Sans doute à l'attendre. Sans doute était-ce un piège. Mais ils s'étaient eux-mêmes piégés. Pour une experte en dissimulation, l'obscurité de cette grotte serait parfaite.

Elle exécuta quelques signes de mains, et son corps disparu dans sa propre ombre.

**-3-**

"On ne la sent plus".

Kisame rouvrit les yeux. Ce chakra ne pouvait venir que d'une Kunoichi. Mais il s'était dissipé comme par enchantement.

Il se trouvait dans un endroit stratégique de la grotte. Une grande crevasse ornée de stalactites humides qui se dressaient au sommet de la grotte telle une dentition de requin. Elle était l'unique issue du long tunnel qui commençait à l'entrée du gouffre. Autant dire qu'elle serait obligé de sortir par le trou que Kisame ne quittait pas des yeux.

Les parois étaient couvertes de coulées de calcite qui ne faciliteraient pas le combat. Mais tout ce qui est humide peut lui être favorable. Kisame s'agenouilla et appliqua la main sur le sol. Celui-ci s'humidifia encore davantage jusqu'à ce qu'un petit lac s'élève jusqu'aux genoux du ninja.

"Cela devrait suffire" songea-t-il

Soudain, il pâlit.

Quelqu'un se trouvait juste dans son dos.

Malgré sa vitesse de déplacement, Kisame sentit une vive douleur dans son dos. Il avait été touché. Mais il avait réussit à s'écarter à temps. Il se retourna face à son adversaire.

C'était une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts. Elle était couverte d'une tenue de ninja noire et d'un masque de ninja qui ne laissait apparaitre que ses yeux. A chaque extrémité de ses mains, elle possédait une griffe. La griffe gauche était d'ailleurs couverte de sang. Son sang.

"Alors c'est toi ? Une petite merdeuse qui vient défier l'Akatsuki ! S'en est presque dégradant !"

La fille ne répondit rien.

Kisame avait retrouvé son sourire enjôleur.

"Voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre, gamine" ricana t-il.

Il joignit les mains.

"Suiton ! Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

L'eau forma un tourbillon dont sortit un colossal dragon d'eau. Cependant, l'attaque n'atteignit jamais sa cible, qui avait déjà disparu.

Cette fois le temps de réaction de Kisame fut plus rapide, et il s'écarta immédiatement. A raison, c'est de nouveau dans le dos que Rafaela avait attaqué. Cependant, son bras fut légèrement entaillé.

Cette fois, il ne souriait plus du tout.

"Comment fais-tu pour arriver derrière moi aussi vite ?"

Mais Rafaela ne comptait pas discuter avec le nuke-nin. Elle se rua sur lui.

Le sourire réapparu sur le visage du déserteur. L'attaquer de front, quelle idiote.

Il saisit Samehada qui jaillit devant lui. Rafaela eu juste le temps de se baisser pour échapper au coup puis en se redressant tenta d'enfoncer sa griffe dans la poitrine de l'homme requin. De sa main libre, celui-ci l'arrêta juste à temps. Avec son autre griffe, Rafaela entailla alors la main armée de Kisame qui en lâcha son épée. Kisame s'empara alors de la tête de la Kunoichi et la forca à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu n'aurais jamais du défier un membre de l'Akatsuki"

Rafaela ne pouvait pas se libérer. Non seulement il la tenait, mais l'eau semblait lui paralyser les jambes.

Kisame ouvrit alors grand sa gueule, laissant ses premières rangées de dents sortir vers l'avant. Rafaela fut terrifiée par cette vision.

Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit au moment ou la gueule de Kisame se refermait sur elle.

La gueule n'eut pas le temps de se refermer.

La tête de Kisame fut projetée en arrière dans une giclée de sang. Le bretteur de Kiri lacha sa proie et recula de plusieurs mètres. Plusieurs de ses dents avaient cédées sous le choc. Du sang coulait de sa gueule et de son nez.

Il regarda Rafaela, incrédule.

"C'était quoi, ça ?"

Toujours immobile, Rafaela souria pour la première fois depuis le début du combat.

"la technique de la frappe mentale. Tu sais que tu es beaucoup moins mignon édenté ?"

Kisame explosa de rire. Et alors, sous les yeux médusés de Rafaela les dents brisées se régénérèrent presque instantanément.

"Tu ne sais donc pas que la dentition d'un requin se remplace à volonté ?"

Rafaela sentit un bourdonnement dans sa tête. La frappe mentale n'était pas une technique qu'elle pouvait utiliser beaucoup. Sa puissance dépendait de sa concentration. Bien utilisée, elle pouvait tuer un homme d'un coup. Mais elle avait aussi des conséquences néfastes sur son cerveau à elle. Son Sensei lui avait enseigné de ne jamais l'utiliser plus de deux fois par vingt-quatre heures. Mais là, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Cependant Kisame ne semblait pas avoir été plus atteint que ça. Celà était dû à la précipitation, certes, mais aussi à la solidité de son adversaire, qu'elle avait clairement sous-estimé.

Kisame ouvrit de nouveau grand sa mâchoire. Rafaela se contracta.

"Suiton ! Suikodan no jutsu"

Un projectile en forme de requin jaillit de sa gueule pour lui foncer dessus. Rafaela esquiva, puis joignit les mains

"Kiri gakure no Jutsu !"

Kisame éclata de rire tandis que la brume s'épaississait dans la grotte.

"Utiliser une technique de Kiri contre un bretteur n'est pas très malin. Si tu crois que cette brume m'empêchera de te repérer..."

Kisame s'agenouilla. Il pouvait détecter tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce petit lac sous-terrain qu'il avait lui-même crée et qui recouvrait tout le sol de la crevasse. Mais précisément, rien ne s'y trouvait. D'ailleurs, le chakra de la kunoichi avait disparu. Elle avait dû préférer s'enfuir.

Enfin... essayer...

**-4-**

Rafaela retrouvait son souffle. Elle avait réussi à se déplacer jusque dans un couloir particulièrement étroit, ou elle n'avait guère de marge de manœuvre pour se déplacer.

"Saleté" grommela t-elle, ne sachant si elle pestait contre son adversaire ou contre elle-même. Ce qui est sur, c'est que la fuite était la bonne solution face à la tournure qu'avait pris les choses.

"Qui es-tu ?"

Rafaela resta pétrifiée.

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche.

Devant elle se dressait Itachi Uchiwa.

Rafaela sentit un frisson, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, Uchiwa. Je n'étais pas venue pour vous éliminer, mais comme vous m'avez repéré, je n'ai plus le choix. C'est ça ou vous laisser vous enfuir.

Itachi ne répondit rien. Les deux ninjas se regardèrent, face à face.

"Katon - Gōkakyū no jutsu !"

Itachi cracha une boule de feu tellement volumineuse que dans ce couloir étroit Rafaela n'avait aucune échappatoire. Itachi savait qu'en la coinçant dans un endroit aussi petit, il abrégerait le combat. Néanmoins, ce ne fut qu'une demi-surprise quand il découvrit que la boule de feu n'avait calciné aucun cadavre et que la kunoichi avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il avait assisté dans l'ombre au combat contre Kisame, et avait vu qu'elle avait de bonnes capacités d'esquive. Cependant, il était sur que le corps lequel il avait dirigé son attaque n'était pas un Kage Bushin, Elle était là, quelque part.

Une voix retentit du plafond.

"hikari tenson no jutsu !"

Une lumière étrange éclaira alors le couloir obscur dans lequel les deux ennemis se localisaient. Itachi vit la jeune fille qui le regardait du plafond, debout sur une stalactite.

Itachi ne comprit d'abord l'intérêt d'une telle technique. Puis il sentit soudain une vive douleur. Il abaissa les yeux sur sa poitrine transpercée. Une griffe venait de sortir de l'ombre du Uchiwa que la lumière avait fait reflété sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le kage Bushin de la kunoichi lui faisait toujours face, tandis que le vrai corps de la Kunoichi sortait de l'ombre.

"Comment... comment as-tu fait ça..." balbutia Itachi.

- Quand tu as fait ta boule de feu, la lumière engendrée par les flammes a reflété des ombres partout dans le couloir de la grotte. En profiter fut un jeu d'enfant."

Après un temps, elle ajouta :

"Je peux disparaitre et apparaitre dans l'ombre de n'importe qui. Il suffit que celle-ci se reflète pour que mon corps puisse en sortir.

-Une telle maitrise de l'ombre et la lumière est intéressante. Tu es une kunoichi dangereuse. Mais maintenant que je connais ta technique, Je ne te laisserai pas sortir de cette grotte vivante. " lui murmura le Uchiwa.

Son corps disparu alors dans un nuage de fumée.

"lui aussi aime bien jouer à cache-cache" songea Rafaela. Cependant, sentant le piège elle disparu dans sa propre ombre qui se reflétait sur le plafond.

**-5-**

"Alors ?"

A l'extérieur de la grotte, Kisame attendait le retour d'Itachi avec impatience.

"Il n'y à que cette sortie" lui rétorqua le Uchiwa. Inonde la grotte !

-Tu veux la noyer ? s'exclama l'homme requin en s'approchant du gouffre. Comme tu es cruel..." Puis il joignit les mains.

"Suiton ! Bakusui Shouha !"

Et une énorme quantité d'eau jaillit de la gueule du bretteur de kiri et se deversa dans le gouffre, détruisant tout sur son passage. Le sol trembla face à de tels ravages. Aucune chance que quiquecesoit d'encore présent au fond du gouffre n'ai survécu.

Alors pourquoi ce doute le taraudait-il ?

"Attention, Kisame !"

Kisame se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir un coup de genou de la kunoichi en plein visage. Il tenta de l'attraper, mais avec une grande dextérité, celle-ci esquiva sa poigne et continua d'enchainer les coups de Taijitsu sur le corps de l'homme requin, avant de le projeter à dix mètres avec un puissant coup de pied.

"J'ai fait une erreur en t'attirant dans cette grotte, concéda Itachi. Cela t'as finalement avantagé. Mais à l'extérieur, je doute que tu puisse te dissimuler aussi facilement."

Et le corps d'Itachi s'éparpilla en une nuée de corbeaux. Une nuée de corbeaux qui s'agrandit toujours davantage, jusqu'à recouvrir le ciel, les arbres, et bientôt tout son environnement.

Rafaela serra les poings. Piegée !

Le visage d'Itachi apparu dans le ciel.

"Qui t'as envoyé, kunoichi ?" interrogea Itachi.

Soudain, Rafaela eu une sensation étrange au niveau de sa main droite. En la regarda, elle eu un terrible effroi : celle-ci était en train de disparaitre. Son avant-bras suivait. Si dans quelques instants, elle disparaissait entièrement, le combat était définitivement perdu.

Rafaela ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra. Dans quelques secondes elle ne pourrait plus executer la moindre technique. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

" Shinkyou Dageki no jutsu !"

Cette fois, c'était contre elle que se dirigeait la frappe mentale. Elle eut l'impression de littéralement imploser. La douleur fut si intense qu'elle s'attrapa la tête à deux mains avant de tomber à genoux. Elle sentait tout son chakra se désorganiser en elle. Mais ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle vit l'obscurité des corbeaux se dissiper.

"Impressionnant ! Souffla Itachi. Tu as réussi à sortir de mon genjutsu. Mais tu es affaiblie. Le combat est fini."

Rafaela retira son masque pour cracher une giclée de sang. Elle s'était faite une hémorragie interne.

"Merde, pensa-t-elle. Faut vraiment que je me tire."

A genoux, Rafaela sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Kisame brandissait sa colossale épée.

"Au moins, j'aurai vu ton joli visage avant de le fracasser !" ricana-t-il.

Mais Samehada ne s'abaissa pas.

"Je... je ne peux plus bouger Itachi..."

Itachi vit alors que derrière Kisame se tenait un clone de Rafaela. Sa position ne lui était que trop familière, c'était une technique qui venait de Konoha.

"Tu maitrise la technique de manipulation des ombres ?"

Tandis que le vrai corps de Rafaela disparaissait pour la dernière fois dans sa propre ombre, son clone se redressa. A son tour, le clone retira son masque. Itachi vit alors ce sourire inhabituel, qu'il n'aimait pas, car emprunt d'un sadisme certain.

"Oui. Ce fut une de mes missions, il y a deux ans. Du travail soigné. Deux jours de torture sur Sarizuki Nara et il fut d'une docilité exemplaire.

- J'avais entendu parlé qu'un membre du clan Nara avait disparu en mission."

Rafaela éclata de rire.

"A présent, je dois vous laisser chers amis ! Adieu"

Et le clone disparu dans un nuage de fumée, laissant les deux déserteurs seuls.

-Méfie toi qu'elle ne réapparaisse pas dans ton ombre..." prévint Kisame.

-Elle va surtout chercher à fuir, se contenta de répondre Itachi.

Le hurlement de Rafaela leur répondit. Les deux ninjas tournèrent la tête. Près d'un rocher, Zetsu avait visiblement attrapé Rafaela par surprise. Derrière le corps agonisant de la jeune Kunoichi, l'espion de l'Akatsuki passa sa langue sur ses lèvres couvertes de sang.

"Vous vous êtes assez amusé pour aujourd'hui.

-Tu rigoles, grommela KIsame. On commençait à peine.

-Silence ! C'est le chef qui m'envoie. La situation se corse.

-On était déjà sur une mission ! De quoi s'agit-il ? S'enquérait Kisame

-De Sasori-sama et Orochimaru-sama...

Les deux collègues se regardèrent, intrigués...

-Kakuzu et Sayatan les ont rejoints... le chef craint un complot intérieur...

-Rien à craindre de Kakuzu, dit Kisame... Depuis qu'il est trésorier chez nous, cela lui rapporte trop pour qu'il nous abandonne...

-Nous ne pouvons en aucun cas accorder une confiance aveugle à un être aussi vénal. Et Sayatan... c'est Sayatan... on ne sait jamais vraiment de quel côté il se trouve... ces deux-là, en compagnie des deux nouveaux n'annonce rien de bon... Pein voudrait que vous alliez au temple vous aussi... Vous êtes les deux ninjas en lesquels l'organisation a le plus confiance. Pein ne veut prendre aucun risque. La mission ne doit pas échouer."

Un large sourire envahi le visage de Kisame. Il se tourna vers Itachi...

"Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, Itachi ! Ne crois-tu pas ? Ce sera plus amusant que de zigouiller ces zigotos en dentelle ricana-t-il en désignant Rafaela d'un hochement de tête."

A son tour, Itachi hocha la tête de haut en bas. Leur départ fut immédiat.

Zetsu les regarda partir... Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent loin qu'il se retourna et regarda, affamé, le corps de Rafaela. Etendue sur le sol, elle avait visiblement du mal à respirer.

Zetsu la regarda avec un plaisir ineffable.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, lui souffla-t-il. Je me suis débrouillé pour que tu ne meurs pas avant que je t'ai dévoré vivante. Les vivants sont tellement meilleurs que les morts à déguster."

Zetsu regarda la pauvre fille ouvrir la bouche.

Du sang en coulait encore, l'empêchant de parler distinctement.

"Vas...te...faire...f..."

Puis, dans un ultime effort, elle ferma les yeux.

Elle ne crèverai pas dévorée vivante par un membre de l'Akatsuki. Elle perdrait tout ce qui lui reste de dignité.

"Adieu, Shounao Senseï"

Elle dirigea une ultime frappe psychique contre elle-même. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, comme si elle avait reçu un électrochoc. Puis se vidèrent de toute expression et de toute vie, tandis que sa tête s'inclinait mollement sur le côté.


	9. Doutes

**Chapitre 8 - Doutes**

**-1-**

_Le silence regnait dans la pièce. C'était toujours le cas après l'acte. Entre le grand brun et l'adolescent roux, il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles. Le quadragénaire choppa de sa main libre - celle qui n'était pas entre sa tête et l'oreiller - la bouteille de saké sur la table et la but d'un trait. _

_En la reposant, il prit un regard solennel_

_"Moharu m'a dit qu'il avait été contraint de t'entrainer à part ?"_

_Sasori ne répondit rien. Allongé dans le lit, il regardait le plafond, le visage grave. Les murs de la pièce étaient d'un rouge bordeau, le mobilier d'une grande simplicité._

_L'homme approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Sasori et lui murmura_

_"Il parait que tu es devenu trop fort pour eux ?_

_-Baki et Akunai sont si faibles, gromela-t-il. Avec eux, Moharu senseï ne peut m'entrainer correctement. Ils sont un frein à ma progression. Alors j'ai tenté de les tuer._

_-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Ca tombe bien, notre village est assez pauvre en ninjas de qualité. Un tel potentiel ne peut qu'être très positif pour notre village. J'aime ta détermination, Sasori. Tu me rappelles moi à ton âge..."_

_De nouveau le silence s'imposa. Tandis qu'il carressait le torse de son jeune partenaire, le brun reprit de plus belle_

_"J'ai une proposition à te faire qui devrait te convenir, mon grand. J'ai besoin d'un soutien. Que dirais-tu d'être mon pilier ?"_

_Sasori le regard avec étonnement. Le brun lui sourit. _

_"Je sais... tu te dis que tu es un peu jeune pour remplir cette fonction. Mais je suis certain que tu en es capable. Si tu me réponds oui, je te testerai dès demain pour te le prouver."_

_Les yeux de Sasori brillèrent. Pour la première fois de la soirée, un sourire illumina son visage. Et ce fut d'une voie enjouée qu'il s'exclama "Bien, Kazekage Sama !"_

_***le lendemain***_

_Le point de rendez-vous que Sandaime Kazekage avait fixé à Sasori était assez éloigné du village. Il se trouvait en fait entre le Pays du vent et de la terre. Là se trouvait un pays qui avait proclammé son soutien au pays de la foudre. Or si Kumo no kuni était suffisament éloigné de Suna pour assurer un minimum de sécurité, la proximité d'un village caché ennemi - en l'occurence, celui des cerisiers - pouvait devenir rapidement un point stratégique pour ces derniers. Or une bonne partie des forces armées du village en question étaient à Kumo ce jour là pour des raisons diplomatiques. L'occasion de frapper un grand coup et de faire disparaitre du pays un village ennemi incontournable._

_Quand Sasori arriva en haut de la falaise, avec son sac sur le dos, il comprit que le village n'avait pas volé son nom : des centaines de cerisiers encerclaient le village. Quatre hommes l'attendaient au point de rendez-vous : il y avait, bien sur, le Kazekage. A sa droite, Sasori vit son senseï, Moharu. C'était un homme assez imposant, vétu d'un kimono rouge. Il était âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années et abordait une moustache de la couleur de ses cheveux blancs. Encore plus agé était le ninja à côté, qu'il connaissait bien : il s'agissait de son grand-père, Ebizo. Il n'avait en revanche jamais vu le quatrieme homme. Il avait des cheveux châtains en bataille et un teint pale. Un masque de ninja recouvrait sa bouche et son nez, et ses petits yeux noirs étaient hostiles. Mais il semblait puissant. "Tous ceux qui sont ici le sont" estima Sasori._

_Puis ses yeux se posèrent avec admiration sur le Kazekage. Crinière au vent, bras croisés, regard vers le village, il dégageait une aura particulière. Sans tourner la tête, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Sasori._

_"Tu es en retard, Sasori" dit-il d'une voix grave._

_Sasori ne répondit pas. Il posa lourdement son sac sur le sol._

_"L'heure est venue de nous montrer ce que tu sais faire. Je t'ai expliqué ta mission. Le village des cerisiers se dresse devant toi. A toi de les affaiblir autant que tu le peux. Quand tu estime que tu ne peux aller plus loin, tu fais signe, et on termine le travail._

_-Oui, Sandaime"_

_Sasori tourna la tête vers son grand-père qui lui offrit un sourire bienveillant. C'était ce que voulait Sasori, et ce sourire le remplit de motivation. Il se sentait prêt à montrer à la face de Suna, de son grand père, de son Kazekage, à quel point ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. _

_Il remit son sac sur son dos et d'un bond descendit de la falaise, pour s'approcher du village._

_"Allez, songea Ebizo. Montre leur ce que tu vaux mon petit Sasori"._

_Sasori s'arrêta en chemin. Il était prudent, il ne devait pas se faire repérer avant d'être prêt. Il sortit de son sac les pantins en morceaux qu'il avait préparés. En morceaux, ils prennent moins de place. En quelques gestes, il les reconstitua, puis se mit à creuser._

_"Mais que fait-il..." pesta l'homme aux cheveux châtains_

_"Il enterre ses pantins. Vous allez voir, répondit Moharu, mon élève est des plus surprenant"_

_Sasori acheva rapidement sa tache. Il se redressa. Ses yeux d'adolescent se remplirent d'une détermination inébranlable_

_"Bien... se murmura-t-il a lui-même. Allons-y !"_

_Et il se mit à courir..._

_"Je ne les appellerai pas, songea-t-il. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour vaincre ce village."_

_Un sourire apparu sur son visage._

_"J'ai déjà mes soutiens"_

_Le village des cerisiers était gardé par deux chunnins. Aucun d'eux n'était plus attentif que cela à ce qui se passait, mais chacun vit le jeune garçon foncer vers eux en même temps. Le premier chuunin se mit en position de combat, tandis que le second, d'un sifflement, sonna l'alarme. En cette période de tension, même un garçon si jeune ne devait pas être pris à la légère._

_"Pas très subtile comme approche" maugréa l'homme aux cheveux châtains._

_"Ne le sous-estime pas, Tanosuke. Le spectacle va commencer." répondit Moharu._

_Mais rien ne pouvait distraire le Kazekage qui fixait des yeux son petit protégé._

_"Arrête toi, hurla l'un des chunnin, ou nous devront attaquer."_

_Aucun des deux ne vit le petit sourire de Sasori avant que celui ne bouge les doigts._

_Immédiatement, deux pantins sortirent du sol. Ceux de ses parents, mais pas équipés n'importe comment : leurs bras avaient été équipés de longues lames qui tranchèrent les deux gardes à la verticale dans un bain de sang." D'un bond, Sasori franchit les remparts du village des cerisiers._

_De nombreux visages de villageois se tournèrent vers lui. En touchant le sol, Sasori plaqua sa main sur la terre._

_"Kuchyose no jutsu ! l'invasion des scorpions !"_

_Immédiatement, des centaines de petits scorpions sortirent du sol déclenchant des hurlements dans tout le village, et un mouvement de panique vers la sortie du village. Sasori sortit deux petites boules qu'il lança sur le sol devant la porte de sortie. Celles-ci explosèrent dans un nuage vert, et un chunnin eu le reflexe d'hurler "écartez-vous ! C'est du poison !"_

_Effectivement, à peine avait-il dit ça que des villageois s'écroulèrent raides morts. Non seulement ce poison ne devait pas être respiré, mais il attaquait même la peau. Il suffisait d'être prit dans la fumée quelques secondes pour s'effondrer sans vie. Pire, les cadavres pris dans ce nuage de fumée commençaient à se décomposer._

_La porte de Killan s'ouvrit avec fracas. "Chef, on est attaqué » hurla Kaito. Habillé de l'uniforme militaire du village, le chunnin paniqué était roux et le visage couvert de peintures de guerre._

_-Combien d'ennemis ? demanda Killan_

_-Pour le moment, un seul !"_

_Killan était un grand noir dont la barbe blanche donnait un côté rassurant et protecteur. Néanmoins, à quarante ans, il avait un corps musclé qui l'éloignait de l'image qu'on pouvait se faire d'un sage. D'un geste, il enfila son bandeau frontal, avant de rétorquer "eh bien, on va lui apprendre à s'attaquer au village des cerisiers..."_

_De son côté, Sasori sautait de toit en toit, semant des boules de poison dans tout le village. Finalement, une série de kunais le forcèrent à se replier sur le sol terreux ou il fut rapidement encerclé par six ninjas. _

_"Qui es-tu, mécréant ?_

_-Je suis Sasori, du village de Suna !_

_-Pourquoi Suna nous attaque-t-il ?_

_-A quoi cela sert-il de parler à des morts ?"_

_Sasori fit quelques signes de mains, puis posa celle-ci sur le sol. Immédiatement, des pics sortirent du sol empalant quatre des six adversaires qui l'entouraient. D'un bond, Sasori tenta de s'enfuir. Mais une poignée de kunais l'interceptèrent en vol._

_"Touché !" ricana un de ses adversaires. Mais le sourire disparu quand les morceaux de bois se séparèrent : c'était une marionnette !_

_Le ninja sentit un fil de chakra autour de son coup, et fut égorgé. Son corps s'ajouta à tous ceux qui jonchaient le sol. Une brume empoisonnée, à laquelle il était immunisé bien sur, embaumait tout le village. Ses scorpions terminaient le travail. La victoire était complète. Pourtant, quelque chose effraya Sasori. Une présence qu'il sentit derrière lui. Il se retourna pour recevoir une gifle qui le projeta à une centaine de mètres sans toucher le sol. Killan, jounin du village des cerisiers, ne comptait pas laisser celui-ci se faire massacrer._

_Il joignit les mains. "Fuuton ! Keppaku kaze no jutsu !"_

_Alors, de son souffle purificateur, le jounin dissipa toute la fumée verte qui enveloppait le village. Les scorpions réagirent immédiatement en se ruant sur lui. De nouveaux quelques signes, et la main sur le sol_

_"Doton ! Shinsou no jutsu !"_

_Une secousse fit trembler le sol. Surtout, tous les scorpions furent déchiquetés par celle-ci. Les yeux de Sasori étaient médusés. En un instant, il avait neutralisé tout ce qu'il avait mis en place. L'adolescent se releva doucement. _

_"Que fait-on Sandaime ?" demanda Moharu _

_-On ne bouge surtout pas, demanda le colosse brun d'une voix apaisante. Tout ceci devient fort intéressant"_

_Sasori et Killan se regardaient en chien de faillance. La stature imposante du second contrastait avec l'apparence frêle de l'enfant._

_"Alors c'est toi qui ose défier mon village. Un gosse..._

_-Je ne suis pas venu le défier ! rétorqua-t-il. Je suis venu l'anéantir !_

_-Ne sois pas si arrogant !" cria le jounin avant de frapper avec son pied sur le sol_

_Sasori ne comprit d'abord pas. Puis, voyant ses pieds s'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants, il comprit qu'il était pris au piège. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Killan_

_"Tu fais moins le malin, merdeux !"_

_Et il fonça sur lui. Une lumière blanche recouvrit sa main. "C'est fini"_

_Mais Sasori fit quelques signes de mains et un boucler de poison le recouvrit tandis que des pics sortirent du sol pour se dresser d'un air menaçant autour de lui._

_"Il ne faut surtout pas que vous entriez en contact avec la fumée !" hurla un Chunnin_

_KIllan s'était arrêté net. Entouré de sa double protection, Sasori souria. D'un geste rapide, il envoya deux pantins cachés dans le sol sur les toits. Puis, à l'aide des fils de chakra, il parvint à s'extraire des sables mouvant sans quitter son adversaire des yeux. Le fumée de poison de dissipa. Les pics disparurent. Sasori exécuta quelques signes. _

_"La technique des mille dards !"_

_Soudain le regard de Killan se crispa. Il n'était pas le seul visé par cette attaque ! Kaito et les autres chunnins derrière lui l'étaient aussi._

_Mille dards de scorpion sortirent du sol tels des flèches. Inutile de se demander la nature du poison qui les arme. _

_"Doton ! Tsuchi shouheki no jutsu !"_

_Une gigantesque barrière de terre de plusieurs mètres de long et de hauteur apparue, encaissant les milles dards. Mais à peine Killan fut-il soulagé qu'il comprit son erreur. Il ressentit une violente douleur dans le dos. Une queue de scorpion de plusieurs mètres était sortie du sol derrière lui et lui ressortait désormais par la poitrine._

_"Sempaï !" crièrent les chunnins, effrayés par ce spectacle. _

_D'un geste, celui-ci les fit taire. "Tout va bien" les rassura-t-il. Mais déjà du sang commençait à couler de sa bouche. L'hémorragie interne était bien là. D'un geste, Killan arracha la queue de scorpion empoisonnée de son torse, la brisa d'une main et la jeta avec dédain._

_Sasori éclata de rire. "Tout va bien ? Dans quelques minutes, le poison t'aura tué. Le combat est terminé."_

_Killan ferma les yeux. _

_"Partez ! dit-il en s'adressant à ses hommes. Vous êtes quatre survivants, mais je ressens quatre présences ennemies à l'ouest. Il faut qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous leur échappe !_

_- Mais, et vous Sandaime ? Demanda Kaito_

_- Kaito, tu as toujours été un ninja fidèle et doué ! Je mets tous mes espoirs en toi ! Réussis la mission et devient un grand ninja. A présent filez à Kumo en prenant des chemins différents. Il faut que l'un d'entre vous arrive au village et annonce la défaite de notre village! »_

_-Tu m'oublies ! Ricana Sasori_

_-Pour ce qui est de toi, je m'en occupe répondit Killan en rouvrant les yeux. Allez, filez !_

_-Oui chef !" hurlèrent les cinq ninjas avant de partir chacun de leur côté._

_"Traquons-les ! Ils ne doivent en aucun cas parvenir à Kumo !" ordonna le Kazekage_

_"Quant à toi... grommela Killan en fusillant Sasori du regard, les quelques minutes qui me restent à vivre sont largement suffisantes pour t'éliminer."_

_Killan joignit les mains._

_"Fuuton ! Kaimetsu no jutsu !"_

_Dans un éclair bleu, une gigantesque explosion de chakra fuuton ravagea littéralement le village. C'est alors que Sasori comprit son erreur : le village étant désormais vide de survivants, Killan n'avait plus rien à perdre et la desutrction de celui-ci ne l'effrayait guère. Projeté au loin, Sasori sentit ses vetements et sa peau s'arracher sous le choc, avec qu'un coup violent ne lui fasse perdre connaissance quelques minutes. Quand il se reveilla, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui : le village des cerisiers n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines. Il vit que quelquechose de rouge s'étendait sur le sol. Il était couvert de sang et blessé de toute part. Il se redressa difficilement. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Ses yeux se levèrent devant lui. Killian continuait de s'approcher de lui. _

_Sasori recula de quelques pas, puis bougea les doigts. Une dizaine de pantins sortirent du sol. A une vitesse hallucinante, Killan exécuta quelques signes._

_"Fuuton ! Senppu no jutsu"_

_Une tornade se déclencha alors autour du jounin, réduisant en miettes les marionnettes de l'adolescent de Suna. Cette fois, Sasori commença a vraiment être effrayé. D'un souffle, Killan projeta Sasori a plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il percuta un rochet qui, sous l'effet du choc, se fissura. Le crane ouvert Sasori ne pouvait plus bouger et peinait à rester conscient._

_Il sentit le pied de Killan appuyer contre sa poitrine. Puis il leva sa main vers le ciel_

_"Fuuton, la lance de vent !"_

_Sasori garda les yeux ouverts. Il refusait de les fermer, même face à la mort._

_La lance s'abaissa._

_Un éclair._

_Du sang._

_Et la main de Killan qui tombe a quelques mètres de Sasori._

_"Désolé Sasori ! J'ai du renoncer à poursuivre le fuyard que je devais éliminer... mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser mourir mon petit fils pour le bien de cette mission. Tant pis si Kumo apprend ce qui s'est passé." Puis, regardant Sasori, il ajouta "on est tous fier de toi mon petit"_

_"Grand-père..." murmura Sasori._

_Killan regarda son bras dont la main avait été tranchée par le shuriken d'Ebizo._

_"Si l'un de mes hommes arrive à Kumo..."_

_Il tomba à genoux... le poison était en train de l'achever, il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes à vire..._

_"...alors... je ne suis pas mort pour rien..."_

_Son torse s'effondra sur le sol._

_Sasori n'arrivait pas à se lever. Les deux ninjas se regardèrent dans les yeux. _

Sasori ouvrit les siens en grand. Il faisait nuit noire. Il était toujours dans la grotte endormie.

Cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.

Néanmoins, il restait comme paralysé face à tous ces souvenirs qui avaient ressurgis dans ses rêves.

**-2-**

"Qu'y a-t-il Sasori-sama ?"

Sasori ignorait Orochimaru. Assis sur la grosse pierre épaisse contre laquelle il avait passé la nuit, Il regardait ses marionnettes qu'il tripotait avec mélancolie...

"Sasori-sama... il est l'heure... nous devons partir !"

Dehors le soleil apparaissait derrière les arbres et commençait à apporter sa luminosité dans la sinistre grotte qui servait de repaire à l'Akatsuki. En général, à cette heure-ci, les quatre nuke-nin étaient déjà partis... mais cette fois-ci, Sasori semblait décidé à s'opposer à cette idée.

"Fous-moi la paix Orochimaru-sama. Ou je te tue."

Orochimaru comprit que le temps n'était pas au départ. Mais à la discussion. Il s'assit en face de Sasori, le regardant regler les mecanismes de ses pantins. Il jeta un regard aux deux autres. Kakuzu s'impatientait. Orochimaru lui lança un regard suffisamment explicite pour que le nuke-nin de Taki no Kuni se dirige vers la sortie de la grotte pour attendre les retardataires, désormais seuls. Orochimaru regardait les marionnettes étalées sur le sol. Il fut amusé de reconnaitre un ninja qu'il avait affronté par le passé. Puis il sentit un frisson dans le dos en découvrant la marionnette du Sandaime Kazekage. Il nota le soin apporté à la marionnette, pour laquelle il avait du mettre beaucoup d'application.

"J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de la disparition du Sandaime. Je n'ai pas voulu croire à sa mort. Pourquoi ne pas avoir revendiqué son assassinat ?

-Je ne l'ai pas tué pour le prestige. Cracha Sasori

-Pourquoi, alors ?

-Par vengeance"

Orochimaru senti qu'il était sur un terrain miné. Mais également que si Sasori lui avait dit ça, c'était qu'il faisait une confiance particulière au sanin. Et il se doutait bien qu'un quelqu'un comme Sasori ne devait guère placer souvent sa confiance.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il timidement...

Sasori prit la marionnette du colosse brun. Il le regardait dans les yeux... Orochimaru vit que les yeux du marionnettiste brillaient, et cela le mit mal à l'aise.

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire... j'ai éprouvé des choses pour lui jusqu'à me rendre compte que...

Son ton se durcit d'un coup

...pour la première fois de ma vie, c'était moi qui avait été instrumentalisé comme une marionnette !"

En même temps qu'il disait ça, il serra le coup de sa marionnette si fort que celui-ci se brisa. D'un geste agressif, Sasori envoya la tête au loin.

Son regard avait changé. Désormais, c'était un regard de haine qui ressortait de ses yeux.

Orochimaru posa sa nuque contre la paroi de la grotte.

"Et toi, Orochimaru-sama... as-tu déjà été trahi ?"

-Je l'ai été, et j'ai trahi également. C'est le destin d'un ninja.

-Pas le mien. Ce n'est pas le destin d'un marionnettiste... Car les pantins sont fidèles...

-Qui sait... souffla Orochimaru

-Orochimaru !" Sasori lui sauta dessus avec une vigueur inattendue qui surpris le ninja de Konoha. Le marionnettiste lui prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, le fixant dans les yeux. "Tout ceci... tout ceci n'est-il pas que vanité ?"

Orochimaru senti un frisson... Alors c'était ça ? Sasori était prit de doute. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner quand même... pas maintenant... Sasori poursuivit :

"Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ces marionnettes ne reprendront vie ! Suis-je condamné à rester un être solitaire avec elles ? Et pour quelle finalité ?"

Il lui relâcha la tête et se rassit contre le mur de la grotte...

"J'en ai assez, Orochimaru. Assez de cette vie de maudit ! Mon existence est si inutile... Pourquoi suis-je vivant ? A quoi rime une vie de marionnettiste ?"

-C'est une vie d'artiste. Un art dont tu es le plus illustre représentant. Un art qui se perd, mais que tu sauve de l'oubli... ta vie n'est pas inutile, Sasori-sama. Bien au contraire, elle est bien plus utile que celle des autres minables de ton village. Ta vie est une légende... plus tard, des ninjas reprendront tes marionnettes dans le but d'un jour, te dépasser. Tu es le modèle absolu de la manipulation des pantins, et ton nom ne sera jamais oublié.

-Tu plaisante... cet art est tellement difficile, qu'aucun ninja ne le reprendra... l'art de manier des pantins... c'est tellement plus facile de manier les éléments... mais manipuler des marionnettes par dizaines, par centaines, chacun de leurs membres... cela demande une agilité, une précision, une dextérité hors du commun. Des années d'entrainements durant lesquelles on ne voit pas l'ombre d'un progrès. Une persévérance que les jeunes générations n'ont plus...

-Tu es pessimiste, Sasori." souffla Orochimaru. Il se pencha vers lui. "Je te parie qu'un jour, tu te trouveras nez-à-nez avec un ninja qui manipulera tes pantins a la perfection... et alors, tu sauras que tout ça... (il fit un geste vers les marionnettes étalées sur le sol) aura servi a quelque chose...

-Ce serait un pari intéressant... si un jour cela se produisait..."

Sasori eu un regard rêveur... et un sourire qui l'était tout autant...

"Si un jour cela se produisait, si je me retrouvait face à un ninja suffisamment courageux pour se lancer dans l'art de la manipulation des pantins...

Le sourire de Sasori devint plus sec...

je lui laisserai la vie, pour lui laisser une chance de me dépasser un jour..."

Orochimaru souria également de cette phrase du marionnettiste. Tous les deux étaient si proches, et si différents à la fois...

"Orochimaru ? " demanda Sasori

"Oui ?

-Nous allons arriver... nous n'avons plus besoin de ces deux là dit-il en désignant la sortie de la grotte d'un mouvement de tête... arrange toi pour qu'ils nous laissent en paix pour la fin du voyage. J'ai encore l'image de ce qu'a fait Sayatan à ce village...

-Ça te choque ? Tu vieillis, Sasori-sempaï...

-Ca ne me choque pas, mais ça m'intrigue. Tu les as vus ? Les visages des cadavres qui jonchaient la ville ? Tous ces hommes, ces femmes, ces enfants sont morts dans la terreur... elle marquait l'expression de leurs cadavres... de ma vie, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, mais quelle technique a-t-il donc employé ?"

Orochimaru garda le silence... il n'osa pas dire à Sasori la vérité sur Sayatan...

"Et quand il a utilisé cette technique pour engloutir le village sous terre... on eu dit qu'il les envoyait tous en enfer... rejoindre O Yama... A croire que..." Sasori se tût. Il revoyait Sayatan effectuer les signes de mains, avant d'hurler "Doton ! Jigoku Kaku no jutsu !". Le sol s'était alors ouvert, engloutissant le village comme un batracien engloutirait un insecte... ce fut une scène effrayante.

Orochimaru eu un rictus et un silence géné s'installa... Ce fut Sasori qui le dissipa en ajoutant "et ce con de Kakuzu... je ne le supporte plus... Mais comment est-ce techniquement possible d'être aussi con ? Encore une journée avec lui, et il finit empaillé !"

Orochimaru éclata de rire :

"Je ne suis pas sur qu'ils apprécient... mais je vais arranger ça" dit-il, ravi, au fond, de retrouver un Sasori combattif ! Il se redressa et sorti de la grotte, laissant Sasori récupérer ses pantins... dont certains devront désormais être réparés, et ce avant le jour de l'attaque.

"Alors ? demanda Kakuzu

-Tout va bien. Mais à présent nous n'avons plus besoin de vous. Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez nous laisser." Orochimaru regardait Sayatan en parlant. Ce dernier fit un hochement de tête.

Kakuzu protesta, mais Sayatan approcha sa bouche de son oreille...

Dans un murmure, il lui souffla "Aie confiance..."

Puis il disparu, suivi de près par son co-équipier.

Sasori apparu à son tour a la sortie de la grotte... Il regarda dans la direction du temple en souriant.

"A nous deux, Kurosoraï !" dit-il d'une voix qui avait repris son tonus... Les deux ninjas se sentaient désormais en pleine forme pour achever le chemin qui les séparait du temple. Bientôt, ce serait terminé...

Et ils partirent vers leurs destinées...


End file.
